During a surgical procedure, remote hand controls including a series of switches built upon a printed circuit board are typically used to control surgical devices located in a non-sterile area of the operating room but that require control from the sterile field where a patient is located. The remote controls are sterilized by autoclaving after each use. In order to withstand repeated autoclave cycles, the switches and printed circuit board are generally sealed in an autoclave resistant housing. However, during switch operation, air often becomes trapped in a cavity of the switch. For the switch to function properly, the air is generally vented via air flow channels connecting the cavities and through vent holes connecting the channels to an environment external to the PCB but internal on the remote control assembly.